In most graphic arts reproduction processes, an image appearing to have a tone of a continuous gradation is reproduced by a collection of a large number of small dots or lines. The tone of the image is affected by both the size of the dots or lines and their density. To achieve proper reproduction of dot or line images, a graphic arts film must correctly record the relative proportions of black area and white area while achieving the proper image density.
In practice, when many graphic arts films and other photographic materials are exposed to achieve accurate reproduction of the relative proportions of white and black areas, the density of the image is too low. If the exposure is increased to achieve accurate reproduction of the image density, the proportion of black area relative to white area is too high. It would therefore be desirable to provide a high contrast photographic element for use in graphic arts that accurately reproduce the relative proportions of white and black areas of a dot or line image while achieving sufficiently high image density.